The Kurosagi Corpse Delivery Service
Dark Horse Manga | publisher_other = Conrad Editora Panini Comics | demographic = Shōnen, Seinen | magazine = Shōnen Ace'' (former), Young Ace (current) | magazine_en = | magazine_other = | published = | first = 2002 | last = | volumes = 13 (ongoing) | volume_list = }} is a horror manga series written by Eiji Otsuka and drawn by Housui Yamazaki. First published in ''Kadokawa Mystery, the series later (October 2006) transferred to the companion publication Shōnen AceKurosagi Corpse Delivery Service Vol. 2 author's afterword., and now published in the magazine Young Ace. As of March 2009, 11 volumes have been published in Japan. The English translation is published by Dark Horse Comics. The series follows five recently graduated university students who have formed a company which specializes in dealing with the dead and their last wishes. A U.S. live-action film based on The Kurosagi Corpse Delivery Service is now in development.Dark Horse Comics > Profile > Kurosagi Corpse Delivery Service Vol. 6 TPB Plot, Setting and Structure The series deals with the exploits of five young graduates of a Buddhist college, all of which have a special skill, some of them supernatural and/or involving dead bodies. Most notable is Kuro Karatsu who has the ability to "speak" to the recently deceased and hear their last wishes. On this basis the group forms a business venture to fulfill said wishes in hopes for compensation. However, because corpses do not always die of natural causes or accidents, the group often encounters criminal activity or such compensation is unattainable. The Kurosagi Corpse Delivery Service is usually structured into self-contained chapters though some successive stories, most notably the entire second volume, are one continuous story. This changes in later volumes due to a change in serialization. Most chapters are named after a japanese pop song with each chapter in a single volume usually named for songs by the same artist. The series is ostensibly set in modern day Japan with the main characters hanging around the Buddhist college near Tokyo the main characters attended, though the characters often travel elsewhere for summer jobs or to fulfill their "clients" wishes. Tokyo, usually Shinjuku, is often visited though it is not known exactly where the college is located in relation to the greater Tokyo metropolitan area. Each volume of the manga features a structural drawing of a body on the cover that is relevant to the story starting with Volume 3. The cover and backcover also features a depiction of Karatsu, Numata, Sasaki, Makino, Yata and Kere Ellis. However, only Karatsu gets a Mugshot on each cover while the other characters may appear from behind, the side, one of their features (hands, eyes, feet) may be showcased or they may appear as X-Ray images or felt puppets. Above this depiction they are only identified as "Staff A" through "Staff E" (with Kere Ellis being "Staff E'") and a description of their skill underneath. Characters The Kurosagi Corpse Delivery Service ; :A student Buddhist monk with average grades. He has the ability to "speak" with the recently deceased by the means of touching their bodies, allowing the team to learn their "clients'" desires. This skill develops over the course of the series and is linked to a spirit lingering near him named Yaichi. Involuntarily this can also lead to a temporary reanimation of the dead body touched and corpses in the immediate area, although Karatsu has no control over their actions afterwards. He is sometimes classified as an itako, although he is neither a woman nor blind. ; :He uses a pendulum to dowse for the dead which enables him to find the bodies needed for the team's delivery work. Numata puts on a tough guy image including leather jackets and sunglasses, although he enjoys sides of Japanese pop culture which are rarely associated with such an image, such as interest in Japanese idol singers. He's the physically strongest of the group, but also tends to be the most emotional. ; :The brains behind the company. A skilled hacker and general computer expert. She also has a large information network and sometimes uses bribes (such as pictures of dead idols) as the means to achieve the ends. She also runs an Internet chat-room entitled "Corpse-Chat" and collects pictures of dead bodies. She also seems to enjoy literature and has recently started to attend a few psychology courses at the university. ; :A licensed embalmer who handles the corpses found by Karatsu and Numata. She studied her trade in America since embalmers are rare in Japan, where most bodies are cremated rather than buried. She dresses in a goth loli style and also works with her skills on part-time jobs, for example for on an American military base. ; :A timid guy who wears a felt puppet on his left hand which he claims channels an alien intelligence. He seems to be a big nerd even though it only rarely shows through. He is fond of advanced mathematics like Mandelbrot and Julia sets and his apartment is filled with various sci-fi and most notably Star Wars memorabilia. Like Sasaki, he's also fairly knowledgeable about literature and urban legends. Yata's eyes are rarely seen as his hair almost always covers them. ; :A very foul-mouthed alien life form which communicates through Yata's hand puppet, though the group is at least in the beginning very skeptical if this alien isn't Yata himself or a split personality. Yata often apologizes for Kere Ellis' unruly behavior and often has his left hand physically abused in reaction to the alien's verbal abuse. Kere Ellis' design has changed significantly from the first chapter to the second but remained constant since. ; :Yaichi is a spirit that seems to follow around Karatsu if not outright possessing him. He may be the source of Karatsu ability or at least be able to amplify it to a great extend. The most notable of Yaichi's feature are the severe scars on his face and his long white hair. One scar starts at the center-top of the face and runs down between the eyes and then down the right side. It is met below the eye by another scar coming from the right ear. A third scar runs across the left cheek starting from the corner of the mouth. Though there is no direct interaction or awareness with the group, he often helps the group with warnings or taking over some of the body movement of various characters who feel his presence during that period. The Shirosagi Corpse Cleaning Service The Shirosagi Corpse Cleaning Service is a mysterious organization that on the surface in the business to clean up murder and suicide sites. However, it appears that they are secretly after Karatsu's spirit Yaichi. ; :This man has the same scars as Yaichi but his hair is black except for a patch white hair above his right eye. Sasayama remarked after give a description that he looks very much like , a former police coroner and serial killer Sasayama shot when he was still a cop. However, Sasayama killed Zuhaku and also witnessed his burial and thus concludes that they can not be the same person. Sasayama also remarked that the name "Ichiro Suzuki" is probably fake. When conducting business as a corpse cleaner Suzuki wears a white jumpsuit, baseball cap, safety goggles and a breathing mask, obstructing his face almost completely. ;The Girl :A small, black-haired girl with a big bow in her hair usually wearing a kimono with a black leather Obi. Her character has not been named in the story so far. She seems to be Suzuki's partner in their more nefarious activities and possesses some spiritual powers of her own, e.g. limited Telekinetic powers and the ability to converse with a group of spirits. Other recurring characters ; :Sasayama is a character by Otsuka that also appeared in MPD Psycho. In this instance he is a lot older, has a large scar on his bald head an walks with cane due to a pegleg which is evidence for Kurosagi being set years after MPD Psycho. Initially the group thinks he is a Yakuza. He is no longer a police officer but instead works for the Shinjuku municipal social welfare office and often has trouble with unidentified bodies for which he asks the group for help, usually taking advantage of them. Also, he gives them odd jobs on occasion. ; :A nurse trainee with the ability to hear the last words of a spirit before it passes on. She has two separate encounters with the Kurosagi team and seems to be romantically interested in Karatsu. ; :Mr. Nire is an entrepreneur in post-mortem services. At times he has run a funeral home, an mummification service and a cryogenic preservation facility, though many of his business ventures are somewhat shady. He knew about the Kurosagi Corpse Delivery Service before they met and tried to recruit them for his business. ; :Mr. Nire's business partner in later exploits. He appears as a tall man usually in a hooded jacket. He is also covered in bandages which is explained by Mr. Nire as due to being a victim of an accident and having suffered severe burns. However, Shinuhe has also joked about being an actual resurrected egyptian Mummy. Regardless of that, he seems to be fond of ancient egypt either way and very knowledge about the process of and believes behind mummification which he is eager to share. ;The crying woman :An unnamed elderly woman with the ability to affect other people around her and force them to involuntary crying. She appears to know about Yaichi and the Shirosagi Corpse Cleaning Service and knows Sasayama. ; :Sasaki's psychotherapist who occasionally is asked by the Kurosagis to help them with a case. She apparently chose psychiatry due to her failings in medicine and reluctance to work with the physical human body. Nevertheless she seems to be unfazed by Karatsu's ability. Though young looking Sasaki stated that Jenny is as old as Sasayama. List of chapters | OriginalISBN = 978-4-04713-527-7 | LicensedRelDate = August 23, 2006 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59307-555-2 | ChapterListCol1 = *"Less than Happy" *"Lonely People" *"Magician of Lost Love" *"September Rain" | ChapterListCol2 = All chapters are named for songs by Hiromi Ota. The back of the head of each character, except for Karatsu who appears in a portrait view, is shown on the cover. | Summary = In "Less than Happy" Karatsu first meets and joins up with the rest of the group after Sasaki recognized his ability. The group find a body in Aokigahara who has recently committed suicide and wants to be reunited with his girlfriend. In "Lonely People" the group finds an old closet with a body in it on a dump. The body wishes to be taken to a place called "Dendera". During an expedition to a wrecking yard in "Magician of Lost Love", the group finds the body of a woman with severe scars stashed in the trunk of a car. However, after Makino examined the body she recognizes that the body had already been embalmed and that the scars are actually sewings. The corpse actually consists of various body parts from multiple deceased. Finally during "September Rain" the Delivery service finds a body in a sewer drain that appears to have drowned but reveals to have been killed by her partner in an insurance scam, an actuary. The group contacts the actuary but multiple attempts to meet with him fail as accidents occur to Numata and Yata. | LineColor = 7CC }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-04713-528-4 | LicensedRelDate = February 07, 2007 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59307-593-4 | ChapterListCol1 = *"Dangerous Duo" *"I don't care if I die" *"Watch out for that girl" *"Tonight I will pour wine all over you" *"Mona Lisa Smile" *"Do what you want" *"As time goes by" | ChapterListCol2 = All chapters are named for songs by Kenji Sawada. All characters on the cover appear in a frontal view. | Summary = The entirety of this volume follows one storyline that also reveals Sasaki's backstory. By accident the group picks up the casket of an executed criminal from a prison while running a normal delivery job. The casket was actually meant to be picked up Nire Ceremony, a funeral home that cremates criminals as a public service. Sasaki later identifies that man to be the convicted murderer of her parents and one of her sisters with herself and another sister surviving the incident. Meanwhile Yata is hired for a part time job by that same funeral home and meets a girl named Mutsumi, the adopted daughter of the owner of the funeral home. She seems to also possess an unusually ability: To revive the dead. | LineColor = 7CC }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-04713-600-7 | LicensedRelDate = March 21, 2007 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59307-594-1 | ChapterListCol1 = *"Crossing the River" *"Applause" *"X+Y=Love" *"Waltz" | ChapterListCol2 = All chapters are named for songs by Naomi Chiaki. The characters with the exception of Karatsu on the cover appear in a profile. | Summary = The first and second chapter are a single story. At the beginning of it Karatsu attempts to speak to a homeless person with multiple scars and eyes that have been sewn shut identified by Numata as dead. However, the person turns out to be actually alive and walks off from the two who are fighting over the matter. About half a year later the Delivery Service finds a body that died off organ from rejected transplants failure and after turning him in at a hospital meet Sasayama for the first time. "X+Y=Love" starts on the other hand starts out with a person answering a doorbell just to be struck with a baton and killed. Yata and Numata, on a part time job trying to get newspaper subscriptions, come across the body but the corpse appears to have suffered amnesia from the attack as Karatsu finds out when he attempts to speak to it. In "Waltz" Numata finds an ear with his dowsing ability stick inside a manga anthology. Karatsu finds that the only thing the ear can "remember" is song that seems to have more behind it than it appears. | LineColor = 7CC }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-04713-676-2 | LicensedRelDate = October 03, 2007 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59307-595-8 | ChapterListCol1 = *"Thank you, dear" *"If you should die" *"The look I had 'til yesterday" *"Humble desires" | ChapterListCol2 = All chapters are named for songs by Momoe Yamaguchi. The cover picture for each character shows their feet except for Karatsu. | Summary = During "Thank you, dear.", Karatsu, Numata, Yata and Makino get a summer job in a rural town called Oyamada under the lead of Sasayama's cousin who bears a striking resemblance to him, including baldness and pegleg. The town is trying to get tourism from ufology enthusiasts so the three guys spend their days making crop circles while Makino is restoring the body of an "alien" that supposedly crash landed nearby years ago. Makino identifies the body to belong to a monkey but Karatsu's ability reveals that the corpse does in fact house the spirit of an alien lifeform. In "If you should die" all of the group except Sasaki visit an exhibition of preserved but dissected corpses for which Makino recently completed a job. After a touch by Karatsu he grew suspicious and asks Makino to pretend to have to work on one of the corpses severed heads. After further "talk" the corpse claims to have been a japanese student that was abducted in China. Meanwhile the exhibition leaves town without a trace. In "The look I had 'til yesterday" Numata finds the key to a coin locker in a park. The group seeks out a locker and finds a dead baby in a duffel bag inside. The chapter also contains an appearance by Reiji Akiba, main character of Housui Yamazaki's previous manga Mail. Finally "Humble Desires" has the trio of guys make a trip into the country on Numata's Get-Rich-Quick-Scheme to catch rare bugs and sell them to collectors. They meet a blonde american girl named Reina who studies forensic entomology as well as a corpse hanging in a tree with the desire to become a bird. Apparently that corpse has not been the only recent case of such behavior as they would later find out. | LineColor = 7CC }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-04713-749-3 | LicensedRelDate = December 12, 2007 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59307-596-5 | ChapterListCol1 = *"Stand Still" *"Password to Tomorrow" *"Please give me a little love" *"Preparing for a journey" | ChapterListCol2 = All chapters are named for songs by Kei Ogura. The cover picture for each character except for Karatsu is a quarter-view headshot from behind. | Summary = "Stand Still" has the characters find a dead person in a retirement home while they did an odd job there as entertainers. The corpse claims to be from a village called Tumani, a place from an urban legend in which murderer killed everybody in the town and does the same to anyone who dares to enter it. While clearing out the apartment of a deceased person in "Password to Tomorrow", the boys come across a mummy in a sarcophagus. In the meantime Nire attempts to recruit a professor of ancient history named Nishimura from the university for his new business model offering a burial service in the manner of ancient Egypt. The next story has Makino, Karatsu, Numata and Yata become professional mourners, actors who attend funerals of largely disliked people for a fee, in an attempt to get some money. They come across a woman that seems also to attend those same funerals and her emotional display seems to affect everyone else in the room as well. In the final chapter Sasayama hires the three boys over the summer to scout out a countryside area belonging to a senile resident of a Shinjuku public care facility said to have made billions of yen in the stock market. They come across a man in winter coat and a cave with a group of severed heads in capsules buried inside. The chapter has Nire make a return appearance, now in the business of Cryonics. | LineColor = 7CC }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-04713-895-7 | LicensedRelDate = February 27, 2008 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59307-892-8 | ChapterListCol1 = *"A letter for you" *"If you're with me" *"The two of us" *"For whose good" *"Like a chid - Kunio Matsuoka demon hunting side story (Part one)" *"Too long a spring - Kunio Matsuoka demon hunting side story (Part two)" | ChapterListCol2 = Chapter 3 is named for a song by Carol. Chapter 4's title is a song by Akai Tori. The title of the 5th chapter is derived from a song by The Boom and the 6th chapter is named after a short story by Yukio Mishima rather than a song. The cover picture for each character except for Karatsu is an X-Ray of their "head". In Kere Ellis' case it shows Yata's hand. | Summary = The first chapter has the crew return to Aokigahara to search for the corpses of suicides only to find that the service they want to perform is already being done in that region by the local post office. The next three chapters are one continuous storyline. Numata and Karatsu drive through Tokyo following Numata's dowsing and find a house where recently a corpse was discovered. A team of "corpse cleaners" named Shirosagi, a company specializing in cleaning up crime and suicide scenes, also shows up on the scene lead by a man in safety goggles and a breathing mask. Later the recently evicted Numata is looking for a new place to stay and ends up in the very same room, now completely disinfected, except he finds another corpse above the ceiling tiles. The final two chapters are a side story dabbling in historical fiction set in the Japan of the Meiji era. A young Kunio Yanagita, then called Kunio Matsuoka, is visited by a scarred boy named Yaichi and that boys caretaker, one of Sasayama's ancestors with strong resemblance, while attempting to solve the mystery of a crime spree involving mutilated corpses. | LineColor = 7CC }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-04713-961-9 | LicensedRelDate = September 03, 2008 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59307-982-6 | ChapterListCol1 = *"Fight with my heart" *"Pretty Pretty" *"My Happiness, Part II" *"My Don" *"I'm not afraid of the big bad wolf" *"Sundas is a stranger" | ChapterListCol2 = All chapters are named for songs by Mako Ishino. The character image for all characters except Karatsu is one of their hands alternating between left and right hand. Left hand for Numata, Makino and Kere Ellis, right hand for Sasaki and Yata. | Summary = In "Fight with my heart" the boys are doing a delivery job for a cemetery and test out a robotic suit for a research group. In "Pretty Pretty" and "My Happiness, Part II" the Kurosagis investigate a case in which cosmetic surgery transplants have developed a mind of their own. In the final three chapters of the volume the boys accompany Makino to a gig as a make-up artist for a new movie that is being shot, trying to get some odd jobs on the set. However, the shoot is overshadowed when one of the actors turns up dead. | LineColor = 7CC }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-04715-052-2 | LicensedRelDate = January 7, 2009 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59582-235-2 | ChapterListCol1 = *"A café in a campus town" *"Romance" *"I probably won't die" *"No need for a love song" *"An afternoon with just the two of us" *"Princess's Mirror" *"I'll go alone" | ChapterListCol2 = All chapters are named for songs by GARO. An zoomed in picture of the left eye is used instead of a profile picture for all characters with the exception of Karatsu. | Summary = In "a café in a campus town" it's the start of a new semester on campus and the clubs are trying to recruit new members. So does the Kurosagi Corpse Delivery Service, disguised as the "Kurosagi Cash-Money-Makin' Club". Almost all interested students though seem to not be able to withstand the subject matter though, except for one girl Karatsu invited. The next three chapters are one story. The Kurosagi company has hired a part-timer due to Yata being sick. On a normal job delivering a fridge to an uptown apartment the part-timer, a homeless amateur artist, loses one of his drawings which is found by the owner of that apartment and the part-timer is hired to draw portraits for post-mortal wedding ceremonies. The final three chapters start with Ms. Kikuchi, a nurse in training who has a dead body spring back to live while examining it. The body then shows the behavior typical to a baby. | LineColor = 7CC }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-04715-093-5 | LicensedRelDate = May 20, 2009 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59582-306-9 | ChapterListCol1 = *"Key to an apartment" *"A lonely singing doll" *"Grape-colored experience" *"Tears that disappear into the sand" *"White house by the sea" *"A certain situation" *"What lies after the dream" *"My sadness" | ChapterListCol2 = All chapters are named for songs by Asami Kobayashi. All characters except Karatsu appear as sock puppets in the same style as Kere Ellis on the cover. Color Theme: Light Green | Summary = Description: Heads up! That's what the Kurosagi crew sees floating in mid-air...above a moving motorcycle! But this headless horseman in reverse is linked to a corpse that can be smelled and feltbut not seen! Then, the mystery moves from sight to sound, as the last words of an elderly verteran reveals the hideous crime behind a secret program of World War Two - whose effects can still be heard... Summary: "Key to an apartment" and "A lonely singing doll" are one story about an idol being sent dolls by a stalker. The group finds one of these dolls which Numata's pendulum reacts to as if it was a dead body. "Grape-colored experience" and "Tears that disappear into the sand" deal with the group trying to find out something about a ghost rider they encountered: A motorcycle being ridden by nothing but a floating head. The next three chapters are one continuous story in which Ms. Kikuchi listened to the last words of a politician. Via Sasayama the Kurosagi team also gets involved in this. Finally, in "My sadness" Yata and Makino are doing a part-time job doing entertainment at a Kindergarten. After the job they talk about their past and some of their backstory is revealed. | LineColor = 7CC }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-04715-128-4 | LicensedRelDate = February 17, 2010 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59582-446-2 | ChapterListCol1 = *"Sweet challenge" *"Not on a Sunday!" *"The unreturned salinger" *"A kiss after the tears" *"Moonlight story" *"Seaside memory" *"The heart's season off" *"A mirror at 2 a.m." *"Delivery: rainbow-colored cannon" | ChapterListCol2 = Color Theme: Light Gray | Summary = Description: The dead don't walk in Kurosagi - that is, not without a little help... and it's a shock to the system when the delivery service finds out what's making their clients rise up! Then, for Numata to take off his sunglasses for anyone, it must be a grave matter...or more, likely, a matter of someone not yet in their grave... | LineColor = 7CC }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-04715-204-5 | LicensedRelDate = - | LicensedISBN = | ChapterList = | Summary = | LineColor = 7CC }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-04715-336-3 | LicensedRelDate = - | LicensedISBN = | ChapterList = | Summary = | LineColor = 7CC }} References External links * Dark Horse official site Category:Manga of 2006 Category:Shōnen manga Category:Seinen manga fr:Kurosagi, livraison de cadavres it:Kurosagi - Consegna cadaveri ja:黒鷺死体宅配便 pt:Delivery Service of Corpse